


Never getting rid of me❤️

by Extilmark_2



Category: BnHA
Genre: Blood, Cussing, Hawks is crazy in love with you, Please don’t read if you have a past of rape or deep cuts!!!!, Sex, Short Story, Suicide Attempt, Yandere Hawks, crazy shit, i don’t know what tags to put lols, people dying, rape!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extilmark_2/pseuds/Extilmark_2
Summary: Having a hard time in life you tried to Finnish yourself off. Untill you were saved. By a “Hero”. Not knowing what would happen after that. The worst did when he became obsessed. HOPE YOU ENJOY
Relationships: Yandere Hawks X Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Never getting rid of me❤️

“ GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!”

“ I just want your love. . . “  
_____________________________________________

You never thought that a hero could be this way. Be so in love with another person. Someone they saved.

A windy cold night. You were standing on the roof of a building over thinking looking down over at the city below you. Feeling sad and alone after going through life yourself you finally have chosen to give up. 

A small smile forming on your face before stepping off the building free falling. The wind rushing past your face making it freeze before you close your puffy eyes and hold your hands to your chest.

Your heart stops when the feeling of arms wrapping around under you comes to feeling. One hand behind your head pushing you into the persons chest as one was under cuffing your legs around there other arm. 

“ you’ll be okay. I got you kid”  
_____________________________________________

It’s been 4 years since that has happened. Your life is much better now. Well better than it was. But the hero- that night you learned a lot about him that he offered to tell you. He even told you his full name. Keigo takami.

To think of it he stops by your place quite a lot it’s kind of uncomfortable but why should it? He’s the hero that saved your life. You even told him your ‘Life story’. You trusted him a lot at the point. Until today.  
________________________________________

“Baby I’m h- Baby?!!”

The sight of blood smeared all over the kitchen as it leads to your shared room with your boyfriend. Taking a knife from the counter you follow the blood train slowly as it leads to your bathroom. All you hear is groaning as you open the door you freeze.

“Keigo. . . What the fuck- what did you. . .”

“ I killed him y/n. For you baby. I killed him.”

Your heart drops. Seeing keigo covered in blood makes your stomach turn. Even worst your loved ones blood. Your heart is aching. You don’t know what too do.

“ Y/n. We can be together now. You- you can be mine and-“

Before he even finishes talking you charge at him with the knife in your hand with tears streaming down your face. Your hand moves to cut him but your pushed away. Falling on the floor. 

And this is where it all started at.  
________________________________________

“ GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!”

“ I just want your love. . . “

“ LET ME GO! YOU JUST KILLED HIM!”

“I did it for you. For us baby”

You struggle to get out of his hold. His hands tight around your wrist as he sits on top of you.  
His eyes filled with lust as yours are filled with tears. His face coming down to your neck as he takes in a big with of your scent.

“Fuckkkkk- y/n I love you so much. I always have! Every since that day in the hospital! Please tell me, you feel the same!!” 

“ Why are you doing this... please let me go...”

“ Love me. . . Y/n fucking love me!”

You can feel as he starts grinding on you as you cry out in pain from the grip he has around your wrist. All he does is groan as he stares at you struggling.

“Please just let me go. . . I won’t say anything. I’ll- I’ll keep my mouth shut. Please keigo. . .”

“Why don’t you love me.... y/n please. I loved you this whole time! I did this all for you! I watched you everyday... I watch you two have sex, I was aching so back for you kid! Now I don’t have to- please let me do this baby. . .”

You watch as he slides off of you as he stands over you as you stare at him with terror in your eyes. You can see the bulge in his pants as he goes to unbuckle himself. You take the chance to leave. You kick him causing him to fly back into the bathroom toilet as he groans at the impact.

Your fast to get up as you run and make your way to the front door. Running out to the street hoping for anyone that could help you. But at this time of night there’s no help. All you can do is hide.

Running through allies taking any turns you can trying to get away fast getting lost yourself. Finally feeling your far enough you break down sitting behind a wall. Closing your hand around your mouth as you cry uncontrollably.

You look up as you feel something graze across your head. It’s a feather. His feather. You look as it flys behind you as your eyes follow it as it leaves the allie. You get up as fast as you can to run the other way but it’s a dead end. Your stuck.

You watch as he walks into the Allie way slowly towards you. Slowly getting into the light he stares at you as you slide down the wall looking at him, tears forming in your eyes again.

“ Where ever you go It won’t be hard to follow. . .”

“ Please keigo- stop... this isn’t you.”

“ This is me. I’m a sucker for you y/n I love you so fucking much. Look what you do to me. Shivers going through my body looking at you like this. Your so fucking cute. . . “

“Please...”

He snatches your chin in his hand as he squishes your cheeks together as your lips pucker up. He crouch’s down to be face to face with you as he then kisses you softly. You shiver as you try to pull away but he keeps his hold on you.

“ Fuckkkkk- love me y/n. Love me as much as I love you please! I don’t want to do this! Fucking love me baby....”

“ I cant! I cant. . . I don’t want t-“

You blacked out.  
________________________________________

The cold air spikes at your skin as you slowly open your eyes. You look around as you pull at your hands but it’s no use. There tied to a bed. His bed?! You look around as you pull at the chains as you squirm and whine. Looking down seeing your nude body. Not even being able to talks as there’s a ball gag shoved into your mouth.

“ I didn’t wanna do that baby. . .”

You eyes go wide as you turn your head to him. He’s wearing a pair or sweatpants and no shirt as he moves over to the bed near you as he crawls between your legs.

“I’ll undo it okay? But promise me. You won’t leave this bed.”

You slightly shake your head yes as he starts to undo the ties around your wrist as he takes unlatched you from the bed frame. Right as he does you try to leave the bed as he snatches you back and pins you down by your shoulders.

“Baby, come on. Love me! Please... I loved you for so long now I- I can’t take it. I cant be away from you! I fucking love you...”

All you do in mumble as you look at him with terror. He slowly moves as he starts taking off his sweats. His eyes stays on you as he throws his pants aside. You look at his member as it has pre cum on the top. Swollen as ever as he looks at you with a weak face.

“See what you did. . . See how much I love you y/n please. Let me love you....”

All you do is mumble back as he moves closer too you as he pushes in between your legs. You try to shift away but he pins down your hands with his. He starts to push himself into you as you start to whimper and let out cry’s against the gag. After he pushes himself fully in he lets out a loud groan.

“Fuck! Fuck! ugh! Love me.... Fucking love me y/n!!!! Love me!! Love me!! LOVE ME AS MUCH AS I LOVE YOU!”

You look at him with wide eyes as his feathers sharpen and he puts one in between your Brest pushing the tip into it slightly.

“Love me. . .”

He starts to thrust into you as you let out cry’s onto the gag as your eyes starts filling with tears as he keeps going faster and harder each thrust. His groans fill the room as he keeps himself stable with the feather between your chest. 

“Fuck! Oh fuck. Love me baby! FUCKING LOVE ME! Fuck. Your mine! Your fucking mine arnt you huh?! Yea?! Love me more!”

Your eyes meet as he has a smile on his face as you start to cry. As he keeps thrusting into you you feel as his thrust goes sloppily and his groans get louder as he goes harder.

“Fuck! Fuck! Love me! FUCKING LOVE M- FUCK!”

He pushed it to far. A smile grows on his face as blood drips down his hands and chest. Your teary eyes go wide as you scream against the the ball gag. Your screams get louder as he pushes harder as his feather fully pushes into you. Your eyes grow then go weak as your body limps.

“ .... if I can’t have you... no one can”

He pulls himself out of you as he pulls his feather with it. Rubbing his hands over your wound as the blood smears around your cold body.

“Fuck. I love you y/n”  
_____________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry UPDATE LOLS please comment if you’d like to request any new people and check out my other stories. Also if you have any ideas tell me maybe I’ll make another short story but I got a little short levi story in the writing rn:)


End file.
